Chamomile Tea and Kisses
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Sheldon tells Amy he loves her. She has a panic attack. But what happened after Sheldon told her to get out of his room? This might be it.


Sheldon dumped two pillows at the end of the sofa while Amy sat down. She carefully leaned back and placed her head on the armrest. Without hesitation, Sheldon grabbed her ankles and put them on the pillows. He cleared his throat and pulled the dress, that had slipped up to her knees, back down.

"Chamomile tea?" He asked but it seemed more like a rhetorical question since he already walked over to the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Amy mumbled while staring at the ceiling.

Had she dreamed that? Or had he really said it? Amy had no idea what kind of panic attack soccermom09 had had, but it definitely couldn't have been "My boyfriend of three years finally told me he loves me". Her heart didn't stop racing.

"Sheldon…" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

Alarmed he let go of the tea box and quickly walked over to the sofa again, getting down on his knees and looking at her.

"I'm afraid elevated feet don't help" Her beautiful green eyes looked at him.

"I could check the internet again" Sheldon offered while already fumbling around for his phone in his pocket.

Amy shook her head. "No, could you just try to hold my hand?"

Sheldon stopped his movements, looked at her in confusion but then nodded and grabbed her left hand before he held it between both of his.

She felt his warmth spreading on her skin and it was heavenly. But it made her heart go even faster. She still felt a lot better.

"This is the first time I heard that handholding should be calming while going through a panic attack" Sheldon raised an eyebrow, dropping a skeptical look at his girlfriend.

"Physical affection from the person you love always helps" Amy mumbled back at him with her eyes closed.

It became silent and it took Amy a few seconds to realize what she had said. She quickly re-opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon. He had a slight smile appear on his lips. "I have never heard this before"

"But it's true" Amy claimed. "It helps me calm down"

"Your heart rate became faster. I can feel your pulse." Sheldon pulled up an eyebrow while pushing a thumb down onto Amy's wrist.

"But that is not from a panic attack" She grumbled and looked back at the ceiling with a stubborn expression on her face.

Sheldon laid his head aside a little and looked at her still in confusion. She didn't realize it though and he needed answers. He opened his mouth to ask her but then he thought about it for a second. "Is it because you love me?"

Amy's head immediately turned back to face him. Then she felt her cheeks blush and she smiled a little and nodded.

"Interesting" Sheldon let go of her hand and headed over to the kitchen. The water was done. He prepared her tea, went back to the sofa, placed the tea cup on the couch table and kneeled back down in front of her.

He grabbed her hand again. "I'd like to do an experiment with you"

Amy pulled her eyebrows down. "Okay?"

Sheldon nodded, got himself comfortable again and then cleared his throat. Amy felt his thumb press against her wrist again.

"Amy" Sheldon's voice was suddenly very quiet and soft.

"Yes?" She took a deep breath.

"I love you"

Amy wanted to answer but got distracted by Sheldon's astonished look on his face. He briefly started at Amy's chest, then back into her face.

He quickly let go of her hand and grabbed the cup with the tea.

"Sit up!"

"Uh…"

"Sit up, Amy!" Sheldon shoved his free hand under her back and pushed her up into a sitting position.

Then he handed her the cup and stared at her.

Amy was confused but took a sip of tea and saw how Sheldon relaxed. She took another sip and another and really felt how the tea calmed her down a little. It all changed again, when Sheldon took the cup back and brushed her hand with his.

"Your heart rate got incredibly high, I was afraid you'd get a heart attack!"

"Sheldon, that's a normal reaction, trust me. I'm fine!"

"I doubt that, you had a panic attack just a few minutes ago and your body reaction shows that it clearly isn't over yet!"

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, my heart always beats faster when I am around you"

He leaned his head to one side and eyed her admonitory. "You're just trying to comfort me"

Sheldon stood back up and looked down at her. "I'm gonna get you another cup of tea!"

"Sheldon, no!" Amy hopped off the couch, too, but immediately was pushed back by her boyfriend.

Before he could sit her down though, she stared him right in the eyes and leaned in to quickly kiss him. It was only a few seconds before she broke away again. Then she took his hand and placed it on her cleavage. "See?"

Sheldon was speechless and didn't know what to say.

Amy put her hand on his chest and nodded. "See? Your heart beats faster, too!"

"Just because I wasn't prepared for it!" Sheldon defended himself.

"Okay, you are now, then!" Amy smiled and slowly got closer to him again. He didn't back off, he just looked down at her.

The neurobiologist closed her eyes and her mouth slowly took his lower lip in possession. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before – with all the passion she could possible gather. His lips clearly moved in sync with hers and she could feel the extreme heat his body seemed to radiate suddenly. She could have let go but she didn't want to. All of her feelings and all of the love she felt for Sheldon culminated in this one kiss. She knew that he knew that she loved him. But she wanted him to feel it as well.

Sheldon's hands moved onto Amy's hips, as they always did when they kissed. But his grasp was firmer this time. She loved the feeling of being his.

One last time she pressed her lips strongly against his and then finally let go. He opened his eyes and Amy recognized that look – it was the same he had given her after they had kissed in the train to Napa Valley on Valentine's Day a year ago.

Sheldon was awestruck. In awe about the effects this wonderful vixen had on him, his body, mind, and soul.

"I wish there was a scientific explanation for love" He sighed moments later, still a little out of breath.

"There probably is" Amy mumbled back, dropping her look down onto his delicious lips again. "But do you really need to find it out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it enough to feel it?"

"I am just curious. It's nothing I've ever felt before."

Amy smiled at her boyfriend. "That's nice"

"To be exact, it's actually pretty ridiculous. And I still don't know what you've done to me, Amy Farrah Fowler!" He let his hands sink down again and took a step back. "But for tonight I'm going to blame it on this dress."

Amy looked down herself again. Penny had been right – it made her look extremely pretty.

"And that cleavage"

"What?"

"Nevermind. We should go upstairs, or do you want to miss another prom?"

Amy shook her head. "Definitely not"

"Let's hurry then, Dr. Fowler!" Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Out the door and up to the roof.


End file.
